deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Pichu Machu Pack
Pichu Machu Pack is the Native Deadly Alliance and the South American Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the UN-GDI and the Temple of the Ancients. The big pack of Amazonian native heroes defend their homeland and heritage site of their ancestors against Rygel Zooburg and his evil allies. Origins Spix was an ordinary part time patrol guard and wannabe adventurer who wants to get out of boring life. But not after what happened to his talent show was ruined by Rygel Zooburg years ago and that's where he was landed into his guard duty. During his lifetime as a patroller, Spix met Salena from his first patrol when he was in pursuit of a thief and then he attempted to rescue some citizens from the burning building but then comes the worst: Spix was framed by a conspirator for burning the building and banished to the wilderness for good and never come back. However, Salena and her friends, Rio, Gingo and Felipé, believed him that he truly didn't committed the crime. Spix wandered the jungles of Amazonia and struggling to survive but he finally got a full-time adventures that he ever wanted. And there's where he met some new friends: Krowkuto the Shadow Crows, Jakora of the Spotted Jaguar Warriors, Dokan of the Beaking Toucans, Anno and Zadana of the Deadly Orchid Serpents, Dillo of the Rolling Rockin' Armadillos, Chico of the Raving Roosters, Aryco of the Little Colored Parrots, Filiso of the Sparkling Dolphins, Kirlo of the Green River Caimans, Baito of the Snapping Piranhas, Vitano of the Leafing Leap Frogs, Zubato of the Fruity Bats, Spingo of the Dancing Spiders Club, Vultero of the Old Vulture Nest, Antolopo of the Jamming Anteaters, Salbo of the Sleepy Sloths, Panesi of the Swinging Monkeys, and Flambezo of the Fable Flamingos. After he made some new friends along, they came across with Salena and her friends and they surprisingly reunited with Spix and met his new jungle friends. Then Spix learned from Salena that Rio de Amazonia have ran out of its resources as magic is dying out and foods and waters are running low and Rygel Zooburg controlled the city with his iron fist. Spix and his jungle friends must free the city but they have to find a strange meteor that it has crashed landed into the deepest jungle if there's a chance to save Rio de Amazonia. For few days, they've ventured throughout the Amazonian jungles and rainforest as they helped the villagers, fighting hostile tribes from the dark jungles, and something insane like they've battled UFOs and aliens along the way until they found the traces leading to the meteorite. As they've reached the crash site, they've found more than just a meteor, it's a colorful meteor called Amazonium, a rare ecological element that it can restore Mother Nature from being exploited. As Spix was about to touch it, they captured and then later released when their captors saw Spix's birthmark which they were the long lost and thought-to-be-forgotten Blu Spix Tribe and they brought them to the tribal village near the waterfall. In the unexpected surprising reunion with his people, Spix wanted to know about his birthplace and his parents and he was told by the chieftain that his parents were the victim of the conspiracy created by his nemesis, Rygel, who had such hatred towards his people and banished from their existence just like Spix being targeted. With the truth comes out, Spix had enough of being a coward or a victim or a target of Rygel's madness and he wants to go face his nemesis but he must be fully trained as he must passed the trials of the Blu Spix Warrior with agility, speed, hunting, survival, and magic. After his trials and training are completed, Spix and his friends acquired their new weapons, forged with the Amazonium, and marched to the city of Rio de Amazonia. Spix and his allies reached into the city of Rio de Amazonia via the river canal as they brought Amazonium and its restored the city into its former glory as the water is shining, foods starting to grow rapidly, natures are growing back to life, and the light shines upon the sky. Then, they were rallied by the people of Amazonia and marched to Rygel Zooburg's palace as they're going to overthrow him and end his reign of terror once and for all. As they've reached to Zooberg's palace, Spix and his allies breached through their defenses and fought their way to reach Zooburg in his palace while helping the people to fight Zooburg's evil henchmen and his evil allies from the dark jungles. As they've cleared the way to his throne room, Spix and his friends confronted their nemesis who is expect him, only Spix, and his friends were forced to hold them to Keep Spix safe from distraction. Spix battled his nemesis with all his skills and managed to hit him but defeating him was very hard until he finally made a breakthrough when he destroyed the source of his power, the Chaos Crystal. But after he destroyed the evil crystal, they fell under when the floor collapsed. Spix survived the short fall but he was broken and brutally beaten by Zooburg as he was about to get up but he was weakened but he keeps defending himself until his Aura was unlocked and defeated him at last when he destroyed his weapons and ending his reign of terror once and for all. After the evil reign of Zooburg has ended and their nemesis were banished forever, Spix's name is cleared from false crime and hailed as a hero; even better, his people can finally live in a beautiful city forever in peace. Peace is finally restored in Rio de Amazonia. But, the adventures of Spix and his jungle friends has begun. In the 21st Century, Spix and the jungle party foiled the illegal logging and smuggling sting operation in Amazon State in Brazil and foiled the attempted terrorist bombing attack in Rio de Janeiro during the Carnival. That brought attention to the UN-GDI and located them in the Amazon Rainforest then they were recruited to be part of the Deadly Alliance which they already did. Team Members Spix The Avian-like Blue Spix Macaw is the noble and cheerful leader of the pack who is from the thought-to-be-forgotten tribe of the Blu Spix. Spix was a wannabe adventurer and part time guard from the jungle city of Rio de Amazonia until he found his long lost people. He may shy but never leaves his courage with faith from his heart behind as he fights for the nature and his home from the evil forces of Rygel Zooburg. Salena The tough and strong Avian-like Blue Spix Macaw who is the adventurer and the bounty hunter of Rio de Amazonia. Salena was moved from the peaceful tribal village to the exotic city, looking for real adventures until she met Spix during his first patrol. Now she joined Spix and his party with her friends after his crazy adventures during his life of this so-called exile. She's a skillful Hunter-class with her whip as her main weapon. Krowkuto The Avian-like Crow who is hailed from the Shadow Crow tribe. A cool and calm warrior, Krowkuto never back down without fight and never surrender fought many foes in the dark jungles. He followed Spix during his exile and Krowkuto caught him alive but then they were forced to work together to fight off those monsters. After fighting the monsters, Krowkuto joined at his side and he was the first to join him. Jakora The Anthro-Jaguar who is hailed from the Spotted Jaguar Warriors. A much cooler character who had some smooth fighting skills and climbing up to the tree as his advantage to ambush some enemies. Jakora saved Spix and Krowkuto from a pack of wild beasts and tamed them then send them back from where they came from and joined Spix and Krowkuto. Dokan The Avian-like Toucan who is hailed from the Beaking Toucans. Dokan is a groovy character who loves samba music and carnivals. He's also a Magic-User Class who casts any spell like sleep, confusion, and blind. He joined Spix's team during the exile when he rescued them from a pack of Aviaks. Anno and Zadana The Serpentfolk-like Anacondas are husband and wife from the Deadly Orchid Serpents. Anno and Zadana are the professional hunters and guardians of the Orchids of the Anacondasia, protecting from it from undesirable forces of evil. After their duty is over, they joined Spix's party as they're going to see the world as well more hunting evil. Aryco The Avian-like Parrot who is a clever little scout and locksmith from the Little Colored Parrots. Aryco is a joyful and kind character who wants to go for adventures with dangers but many from his tribe said he's to young to go on the adventures but doesn't stop him until he was stop-by by Spix and his party and joined up with immediately when they've saved his friends. Dillo The Anthro-Armadillo who is hailed from the Rolling Rockin' Armadillos. Dillo is one of the rolling champions from the annual contest of Amazonia as well as one of the defenders of his village until Spix and his friends showed up and helped him and his people from a vengeful rival tribe. After the vengeful rival tribe is defeated, Dillo joined his Spix when his good friend, Chico, has already joined up with them. Chico The Avian-like Rooster who is hailed from the Raving Roosters. Chico is a good friend of Dillo and greatest fighter of his tribe who is a one-time champion. However, his career is over when he was force to fight his defeated opponent outside of the arena which he defeated him again in a fair and honorable fight but he promised himself never again to go into arena again as a champion, but he'll be remain as a people's champion for his good deed and resolved the problem. After his small problem is resolved, Chico joined Spix's party. Filiso The Aquatoid-like Dolphin who is hailed from the Sparkling Dolphins. Filiso is a much friendly character who loves clean waters which that's what he was doing it, keep it safe from the sadistic Pink Dolphin tribe. Then, he was helped by Spix and his party and pushed their common enemy back to the dark waters. After the river is saved, Filiso joined his party when Kirlo was asked him to join at his side. Kirlo The Lizardfolk-like Caiman who is hailed from the Green River Caimans. A charming but creepy Caimanfolk, Kirlo is a master of water ambush, made his elements of surprise on his un-aware enemies from land and water, mostly from the dark waters. As he's heading to help Filiso's tribe, Kirlo came across with Spix and his party as they're also heading to their common destination and teamed up to pushed the invaders out from where they came. After that, Kirlo joined his party and asked Filiso to join at his side for pleasure of business. Baito The Aquatoid-like Piranha who is hailed from the Snapping Piranhas. He's a bit hot-temper hunter, finding some food and killing any trespasser from the dark waters and jungles. While he was hunting some fishes, he encountered Spix and his party when they were heading to Leafing Leap Frogs' tribal village and he was mistaken them as trespasser when they were kinda lost their way but he was lucky to find some big hunt when he finally caught a bag full of big fishes, thanks to their help. After he quits hunting, Baito joined Spix's party as he guided the right path to Leafing Leap Frogs' village. Vitano The Lizardfolk-like Frog who is hailed from the Leafing Leap Frogs. He's a great jumper, leaping on the right time and the right place; timing is his key and he's been trained all by himself. After he's fully trained, Vitano competed the race and won for the first time with honor and, eventually, saved the village from unknown intruders until Spix and his party joined the fray and sent them back into space never return. After the invasion is repelled, Vitano joined his party. Zubato The Batling who is hailed from the Fruity Bats. Zubato is a cunning one, tracking down his targets and strike them down. Also, he loves fruits, any flavor he tasted which he likes vitamins and that makes him healthier. Zubato tracked Spix and his party near the Leafing Leap Frogs' village and joined the fray when he helped his allies to push the invaders back from wherever they came. After the invaders are defeated, Zubato joined Spix's party. Spingo The Insectoid-like Spider who is hailed from the Dancing Spiders Club. Spingo is one of the war dancers, defending the ancient temple from intruders by using his war dancing skills and then strike them down his webs and his three weapons, sword, spear and throwing star if they're attempting to fight back or escape from him and his fellow warrior brothers. Then, he was helped by Spix and his party when his ancestors' ancient rival tribe is attempting to defile his ancestors' tomb and he and his new allies fended them off and sent them back to darkness. After his tomb is saved and accepted his responsibility, Spingo joined Spix's party as he entered into the world of light. Vultero The Avian-like Vulture who is hailed from the Old Vulture Nest. He's a stern but vigilant character, Vultero is one of the veteran warriors who were defending their nest from Cave-dwelling Aviaks for ages. Then it was until when Spix and his party came to his village for resting and he was welcomed by them when they pushed the Aviaks back to the darkness one last time and finally defeated their leader, ending their invasion effectively. After the nest is saved forever, Vultero gladly joined his party to hunt down some more Aviaks along the way. Antolopo The Anthro-Anteater who is hailed from the Jamming Anteaters. Antolopo is a humble and cheerful character who loves eating ants as his main meal while fruits and vegetables are his flavor and loath Zooburg's reign because he was banned for sale what he called a illegal market stand but Antolopo sells fresh and healthy fruits and vegetables to the good people of Rio de Amazonia. After he was banned from the city, Antolopo returned to his village where he met Spix and his party while helping his village to make their foods grow and he was happy to be cheered up. After helping out his village, Antolopo joined Spix's party as their chef who can cook some of best meals and his special meals he always cooking with. Salbo The Anthro-Sloth who is a traveling merchant from the Sleepy Sloths. He sells often some of his goods with cheap but fair quality and quantity prices until he was caught in Rio de Amazonia for giving his goods to the poor and kicked out from the city which he didn't know about the rebels. Salbo continues to travel in the jungles of Amazonia where until he came across with Spix and his party and he helped them with goods then he joined his party for scouting some new goods and sell it to his customers for fair prices. Panesi The Apeman who is hailed from the Swinging Monkeys. Panesi used to hanging around his village, looking for sightseeing from jungle until he was captured by the enemy tribe but he was rescued by Spix and his party and foiled their attack. After the enemy tribe is defeated, Panesi joined his party for more than just sightseeing, he wants to go for adventures he never had and now he has it. Flambezo The Avian-like Flamingo who is hailed from the Fable Flamingos. Flambezo is a playful and enjoyable character. He was one of the guardsmen, protecting the eggs from thieves. His job was pretty hard but he uses his JoJo play around until he knocked the thief out and captured him alive. But he captured the thief however, Flambezo is unfit to guard the eggs despite his good deed for stopping the thief from stealing it and then he met Spix and his party and joined them for his job. But that job-free was adventuring and so he did adventuring with them. Rio The Avian-like Red Scarlet Macaw who is the leader of his own team, the Trio Macaws. A cool charming character, Rio is one of best friends and a friendly rival of Spix during the soccer game. He was a captain of the team until he quits and joined Salena as he formed his own team to find Spix and bring him back home which they did. After Spix and his party saved Rio de Amazonia, he became as one of three co-leaders and renamed the team "the Five Macaws." Gingo The Avian-like Great Green Macaw who is the first member of the Five Macaws. Gingo is a good strike from the soccer team before he quits and one of good friends of Spix. After Spix was framed by Zooburg, Gingo joined Rio to form a team and Salena to find him which they did. After they saved Rio de Amazonia, Gingo will strike his enemies down like his fellow macaws did whoever and wherever they are. Felipé The Avian-like Blue-and-yellow Macaw who is the second member of the Five Macaws. Felipé is a good defender of the soccer team before he quits and joined Rio and Salena to form a team to find Spix after he was framed by Zooburg. After they found Spix and joined his party and saved Rio do Amazonia, Felipé will defended the innocents like his fellow Macaws did wherever they can. Inspirations * Themed with Amazon Rainforest. * Based on the animals from Amazonian jungles. Category:Database Category:South American Deadly Alliance Category:Native Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:The Temple of the Ancients